Sin titulo por 3era ves¬¬
by Anna Kymoyama
Summary: esta ya es la 3era ves que pongo el fic porque siempre me sube MAL!. Advertencia: Hentai no para menores(que va yo tengo 13 xD), solo dire que es un HaoxAnna
1. Default Chapter

Odio poner títulos!!!  
  
Yoh, Anna y Manta estaban de compras,(no me pregunten porque estaba Anna envés de Tamao)luego ellos deciden separarse para buscar las cosas individualmente para que se puedan rápidamente largarse de allí, así que Anna se dirige hacia el pasillo 8, Yoh al 12 y Manta a la sección de enanitos discapacitados con síndrome de Down:  
  
Anna: demonios nada puede estar mas peor que esto(_)ODIO IR DE COMPRAS A COMPRAR COSAS PARA LA CENA!!!a menos que sea para comprarme mas vestidos o cosas para torturar a Yoh hasta la muerte(_)(se pone a buscar un tarro de no se que)  
  
Mientras Anna buscaba se siente el ruido de las pisadas de alguien que sospechosamente sonaban muy fuertes pero a pesar de eso Anna no se daba cuenta y seguía sacando tranquilamente las cosas:  
  
Anna: mmm este(extiende la mano mientras sigue acercándose alguien hacia ella hasta que finalmente decide voltearse al escuchar esta ves a la persona que la acosaba)he?  
  
¿?: Hola Anna  
  
Anna: HAO!?que demonios haces aquí…creía que eras retrasado pero nunca para estar en un supermercado  
  
Hao: no vine por venir Anna  
  
Anna: entonces a que viniste?  
  
Hao: vine por ti Anna(comienza a avanzar lentamente hacia Anna)  
  
Anna: (retrocedía mientras el avanzaba)...a que te refieres  
  
Hao: a que ya no puedo esperar niun segundo mas para tener tu cuerpo en mis manos  
  
Anna: jajaja te estas confundiendo, recuerda que Yoh es tu mitad, yo soy su prometida, pero entre tu e Yoh no tengo nada que ver  
  
Hao: tu te estas confundiendo, no me refería a eso, me refería a otra cosa que me es mas importante que tener a Yoh en mis manos en este momento  
  
Anna: a que te refieres con este momento...tienes...algo mas importante por hacer que llevarte el alma de Yoh?  
  
Hao: si Anna y tu serás el tema principal dentro de lo que are...y no puedo aguantar mas(Hao se acerca muy velozmente hacia Anna, tanto que la deja pasmada en la pared)  
  
Anna: (O O)(Anna queda petrificada, estampada en la pared mientras Hao la tiene apresada con sus manos)(mientras se caían los tarros)  
  
Hao: sabes que contra mi no puedes hacer nada...eres ruda...pero por dentro eres demasiado fácil e indefensa...por eso me gustas, tu eres mi presa y yo soy el animal que se come a su presa, aunque este animal tiene planes especiales para su almuerzo(Hao comienza a manosear y a recorrer el cuerpo de Anna con la mano derecha mientras pasa lentamente por sus senos y comienza a manosear la parte sobresaliente de sus senos mientras comienza lentamente a besarle el cuello y a darle pequeños mordiscos en sus orejas mientras sigue y sigue bajando hasta llegar a la pantaleta de Anna y comienza a acariciarla sin parar(la vagina de Anna) y comienza a tomarla y a apretarla lentamente mientras Hao mira a Anna con una cara de excitación y de placer)(mientras los tarros se caían)  
  
Anna: (ella estaba demasiado horrorizada para poder oponer resistencia)  
  
Hao: Anna...te deseo...te deseo demasiado y estoy demasiado excitado como para esperar a poder llevarte afuera...no esperare mas...ahora mismo quiero tu cuerpo!  
  
Anna: como?!(Anna logra recuperarse)  
  
Hao: ahora mismo lo sabrás(le dirige una sonrisa tipo Yoh)(Tira a Anna al suelo bruscamente y el queda encima de Anna)(y quedando encima de ella Hao comienza a levantarle el vestido y luego pesca su pantaleta y se la baja lentamente)  
  
Anna: ...(horrorizada)que...me aras?!  
  
Hao: quiero tus jugos Anna(Hao penetra a Anna con los dedos)  
  
Anna: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!(Anna grita de dolor y desesperación pues además de que fue doloroso nunca antes havia sentido la sensación de ser penetrada)  
  
Hao: (sigue metiendolos mas y mas dentro hasta que finalmente los saca y se los lleva a la boca lamiendo todos los jugos que le pudo haber sacado a Anna)acaso existirá...algo mejor que tus jugos Anna? no lo se...pero se que se que otra cosa puede satisfacerme(Hao se agacha y le sube mas y mas el vestido a la frecuencia que puede ver con claridad sus senos(que por cierto están muy aumentados) y entonces lleva su boca a los senos de Anna y comienza a chuparcelos y a baboseárselos sin para mientras sigue y sigue succionando la parte sobresaliente de Anna intentando sacar la leche de Anna(aunque es potencialmente imposible =P...creo) mientras con las manos le acaricia los pies a la razón de que los abra)  
  
Anna: Hao...para...por favor...déjame...suéltame...no puedo soportarlo! deja de lamerme los senos!(fueron las palabras de la itaku que levemente se estaba excitando)  
  
Hao: JAJAJA!!!y perderme esto?porfavor Anna...no digas bromas...esta es la primera ves que logro tenerte en mis manos y tu crees que yo quiera soltarte?jajaja!!!(luego Hao sube a la cara de Anna y le baja el vestido(DECÍDETE AUTORA DE MIERDA!!!heee me insulte a mi misma =P)para poder besarle el hombro y lamérselo desde la oreja hasta el cuello, luego le comienza a dar mordiscos en la oreja y en los labios, luego comienza a lamérselos y lamérselos sin parar hasta que Anna abrió la boca y hay aprovecho de meter su lengua dentro de la de boca de Anna)  
  
Anna: (luego Anna decidió cooperar y puso sus manos en la espalda de Hao apretándosela muy fuerte ya que Hao denuebo la estaba penetrando con los dedos pero esta ves no los sacaba ya que estaba con los dedos jugando dentro de la vagina de Anna)Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!(fue el grito de excitación que puedo soltar Anna)  
  
Hao: (luego Hao separa sus labios totalmente baboseados de los de Anna y se dirige hacia la vagina de Anna y saca de dentro de la vagina de Anna sus dedos lentamente y se los vuelve a limpiar de los jugos de Anna lamiéndolos y después Hao baja su cabeza le abre las piernas a Anna y comienza a lamerle la vagina mientras se la abre mas y mas hasta que puede penetrarle con la lengua(uuu...muy detallado? pues si no te gusta como me esta quedando entonces no siguas leyendo =D) así que comienza a lamerle desde dentro toda esa zona muy difícil para alcanzar y queda así lamiéndosela por un buen rato hasta que decide sacarla y se ven todos los jugos y la saliva de Hao colgando de dentro de esa zona)parece que alguien viene...demonios...tengo que cambiarme de lugar justo en lo mas interesante(Hao pesca a la excitada Anna y se la lleva...al congelador y primero ve si no hay nadie y como estaba el encargado Hao hace una llamita y lo quema para que no viese que entraban allí)bien perfecto(abre el congelador y se mete dentro)  
  
En el congelador:  
  
Hao: Ouch...demasiado frió...como sea tendré que calentar el ambiente(Hao hace una pequeña llama muy poderosa que derrite todo el hielo)siii así esta bien...porque...siento que...(Hao se mira los pantalones)O NO MIERDA!!!COÑO!!!AAA DEMONIOS TENIA QUE SUCEDER AHORA?!MALDITA SEA MALDITO CONDON DE MIERDA!!!(el condón de Hao havia explotado de tanto retener Semen XD así que se le mancho el pantalón y ahora tenia toda esa zona blanca)MALDITOS CONDONES DE MIERDA NO SIRVEN PA NIUNA WEA!!!Y PA EMPEORAR...ERAN LOS UNICOS PANTALONES DE ESTOS QUE TENIA!!!(le salen cascaditas)...bueno ni modo(se baja los pantalones y los calzoncillos o lo que use, saca un paquetito de condones y saca uno de allí y se lo pone)LISTO!!!y esta ves dura mas condón de mierda  
  
Anna: (estaba arrodillada sobandoce la cabeza)...que...que paso?  
  
Hao: nada tan solo que tuvimos que cambiar de lugar para que nadie nos viera(^_^)  
  
Anna: he?  
  
Hao: y bien Anna donde estábamos?...aaa siii como olvidarlo(Hao se dirige hacia Anna y la apresa nuevamente con los brazos)  
  
Anna: HAO YA DEJAME!!!TUVE SUFICIENTE CONTIGO!!!QUE PASARIA SI LLEGASE A VERNOS YOH?!?!?!(acostada debajo de Hao)  
  
Hao: vera que lo disfrutas mucho y si decide hacer algo para interponer le quitare el alma y me la comeré para que sienta que se siente penetrar a su prometida  
  
Anna: no te atrevas...no quiero nada contigo...Y NO PUEDES OBLIGARME!!!  
  
Hao: a no?(Hao le pesca los pies se los abre muy rápidamente)  
  
Anna: AAA!!!DEJAME HAO!!!  
  
Hao: no jajaja(Hao le abre la vagina a Anna y finalmente la penetra tan potentemente que la deja sangrando un poco)UPS!...se me paso la mano (^_^U)  
  
Anna: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!SUÉLTAME!!!DEJAME!!!(intenta separarse de el pero no puede y finalmente cae rendida mientras suda y comienza a respirar agitadamente)...  
  
Hao: eso es Anna no te resistas mas mejor deja que el shaman de fuego tenga acción con su premio(le dirige una mirada muy maliciosa)(se agacha y comienza a lamerle el ombligo mientras lentamente comienza a subir y a subir hasta que llega a sus senos y los lame con fiereza)  
  
Anna: HAO SUÉLTAME!!!DEJAME!!!(la shaman ya havia caído rendida no podía oponer mas resistencia pero seguía intentando desviar la cabeza de Hao hacia otra parte)  
  
Hao: (para de lamérselos)lo estas disfrutando Anna?  
  
Anna: QUE CREES?!?!?!  
  
Fuera del congelador:  
  
Chocolove: hermanito saquemos carne...heee porque hay tantos tarros en el piso? bueno como sea vine por carne  
  
Opacho: yaaa y le compras una paleta a Opacho  
  
Chocolove: (abre el congelador)quiero esa carne!(una mano se extiende y se la pasa)aaa gracias...QUE?!SIN SALSA?!(la mano esta ves le pasa salsa)gracias(^-^)vamos Opacho  
  
Opacho: SIII!!!(sigue a Chocolove)  
  
Yoh: eee ANNA!!!ANNA DONDE ESTAS?!?!?!SALE DE DONDE ESTES!!!  
  
Manta: tal ves te abandono y se fue con otro  
  
Yoh: si paso eso entonces are una fiesta para elegir a mi nueva prometida...o prometido(**)  
  
Manta: si...si...claro  
  
Dentro del congelador:  
  
Hao: AAA DEMONIOS MI MOMENTO ESPECIAL ARRUINADO POR EL DROGADO!!!(_)(se separa lentamente de Anna y comienza a vestirla)Anna disfrute este momento...y quiero volver por ti...así que...si Yoh te pregunta donde estuviste...dile que tuviste pelea con una caja de leche y se te mancho todo el vestido por eso estas tan mojada(Hao abre lentamente el congelador y saca a Anna hacia fuera)  
  
Fuera del congelador:  
  
Yoh: (se dirige hacia el congelador y la ve tirada en el suelo)ANNA DONDE ESTUVISTE?!(la ayuda a pararse)  
  
Anna:...estuve...estuve...con...tuve una pelea con una caja de leche  
  
Yoh: XDXDXD pobrecita...bien vamonos...heee igual voy a hacer la fiesta(._.):P  
  
Anna: BIEN HAGAMOS CUALQUIER COSA HOY LA CASA ES TUYA!!!(se pone rígida y trata de no levantar sospechas)  
  
Yoh Manta: SI!!!(se van corriendo y se les olvida pagar las cosas)  
  
Anna:   
  
En la noche en la pensión Asakura:  
  
Yoh: (llego en una patrulla por no pagar las cosas y estuvo toda la tarde en trabajos forzados)BIEN!!!FIESTA!!!(se escuchan ruidos en el cuarto de Anna)he?...que pasara?(se dirige a su cuarto, y cuando llega ve a Anna...)(O_O!!!)  
  
Anna: YOH!!!  
  
Autora: que vio Yoh que lo traumo tanto? descúbranlo al siguiente capitulo de un titulo que no se XD...bueno como sea el siguiente capitulo se llama "Sueños rotos, Sueños hechos realidad"  
  
Se despide atentamente una Annita totalmente afectada con Hentai y si no me creen lean como Hao se violo a Anna XD creo que quería demasiado que Hao se la violara =P  
  
Créditos a: mi querida amiguita ANNA KUOUYAMA ASAKURA, y recuerden mi verdadero mail es marktodeath@hotmail.com 


	2. Sueños rotos, Sueños echos realidad

Odio poner títulos!!!(SK)(2.-capitulo)  
  
Segundo Capitulo: "Sueños rotos, Sueños hechos realidad"  
  
La ultima ves vimos que Yoh iba a hacer una fiesta ya que Anna por miedo a que se enterara de que ella havia tenido sexo con Hao le cedió la casa para no levantar sospechas...y cuando Yoh havia llegado de la cárcel por irse con las cosas del supermercado sin pagarlas porque andaba feliz se puso a colocar las cosas para la fiesta y escucho ruidos extraños de la habitación de Anna así que subió y observo algo que lo dejo increíblemente traumado...que será? Averígüenlo ahora:  
  
Yoh: An...An...Anna...como pudiste!!!?  
  
Anna: QUE?!LO SIENTO SIENTO HABER USADO TU PLAY STATION SIN PERMISO!!!(_)  
  
Yoh: pero me hubieses avisado...no lo havia usado desde hace demasiado tiempo y ahora tu...tu...tu lo sacaste de su baúl!!!y queria que quedara como una reliquia!!!:'(  
  
Anna: sabes que?...yo mando en esta casa y yo hago lo que se me antoja así que si quiero usar tu Play Station usare tu maldito Play Station!!!O CANCELARE TU MALDITA FIESTA!!!(_)  
  
Yoh: esta bien Anna pero no se enoje jejeje use el Play Station no mas jejeje(se retira con litro y medio de gota en la cara)  
  
Anna: (ò_ó)...Aich...no se cuanto mas durare ocultando el secreto(-_-)  
  
¿?: jajaja!!!no duraras mucho  
  
Anna: QUIEN ES?!?!?!(se para bruscamente)  
  
¿?: la persona que te a satisfacio sexualmente  
  
Anna: HAO!?DONDE ESTAS?!  
  
Hao: detrás de ti  
  
Anna: (O_O)(gira rápidamente y efectivamente estaba Hao detrás de ella)  
  
Anna: QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!?!?!?  
  
Hao: vine a cumplir algo que nunca termine de finalizar(le pesca el brazo y la atrae hacia su cuerpo)y espero que esta ves cooperes porque no sabes lo feliz que me sentiría  
  
Anna: NO TE ATREVAS HAO EN ESPECIAL PORQUE ESTAMOS EN LA PENSION PUEDE LLEGAR YOH Y VERNOS TAMPOCO QUIERO CAUSARLE UN TRAUMA PERMANENTE!!!  
  
Hao: nada me aria mas feliz...heee además de tenerte a ti...que ver sufrir y destruir interiormente a Yoh por ver el que su hermano lo hace con su prometida  
  
Anna: entonces...solo por eso me deseas...POR HACERLE DAÑO A YOH!?!?!?  
  
Hao: tu me creerías que solo te utilizaría para hacerle daño a Yoh?...por favor Anna hacerle sufrir a Yoh es solo una de mis misiones...pero tenerte a ti en realidad es la misión mas importante en mi vida...y ahora pienso cumplirlo(la mira fijamente)  
  
Anna: (comienza a temblar)  
  
Hao: eso es lo que me gusta de ti...cuando no me tienes miedo...aunque dentro de ti esta esa niña que le tiene miedo al gran shaman de fuego...dentro de toda esa frialdad...esta esa niña que ahora me esta teniendo miedo...y el gran shaman elimina a todos los shamanes débiles...pero...(la abrasa)  
  
Anna: (O_O)  
  
Hao: (la tira con rudeza a la cama y se sube encima de ella)tu nunca as sido débil para mi y menos en estos momentos...Anna prepárate para sentir el placer y el dolor  
  
Anna: (O_O)  
  
Mientras tanto abajo o en la sala:  
  
Len: YOH DEJA DE HACER ESO ESTAMOS COMIENDO!!!(_)  
  
Yoh: (para de lamer y de...penetrar una silla?)porque?!  
  
Len: PORQUE ES ASQUEROSAMENTE REPULSIVO Y TODOS NOS VAMOS A PONER A VOMITAR!!!(_)  
  
Tamao: Joven Yoh debería dejar de hacer eso es...  
  
Horo-H: ESTUPIDO!!!  
  
Yoh: ya ni que¬¬(se baja de la silla y se pone la ropa)  
  
Jun: y Anna donde esta? sabes Yoh donde esta?  
  
Yoh: siii anda en su habitación jugando con mi Play Station¬¬  
  
Todos: CON TU PLAY STATION!?!?!?  
  
Yoh: valla...no creí que llegase a ser tan importante(._.U)  
  
Manta: bueno Yoh mejor disfruta de la fiesta  
  
Horo-H: MUSICA!!!(suena la música y se apagan las luces)  
  
Yoh: (se acerca a Manta)Manta...  
  
Manta: dime Yoh?  
  
Yoh: quiero decirte que te am...  
  
Desde la otra habitación:  
  
¿?: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!SIGUEEE!!!MAS ADENTRO!!!DIGO SUÉLTAME!!!o ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...  
  
Yoh: que fue eso?!(´_´?)  
  
Manta: que ibas a decirme Yoh?  
  
Yoh: te lo diré cuando regrese(se dirige hacia el cuarto de Anna)  
  
Horo-H: YUJUUUUUUU FIESTA!!!(abre una botella de champaña y le lanza toda la champaña a los demás)YUJUUU QUE PUEDE SER MEJOR!!!(ya anda ebrio)DIFR...(no puedo acabar porque Len lo pesco y lo beso en toda la boca mas encima perdieron el equilibrio y se cayeron)  
  
Horo-H: OYE ESO ESTUVE GENIAL DAME OTRO!!!(Horo-H pesca a Len y le da el beso mientras empiezan a desvestirse)  
  
Len: JAJAJA!!!esto me agrada!!!  
  
Todos: HEEEEEEEE!!!(aplauden)(y andan ebrios)  
  
Mientras tanto en las escaleras:  
  
Yoh: que podrá ser???esos no fueron gritos de que Anna halla ganado(´_´ )(sigue subiendo)  
  
¿?: NO PORFAVOR HAO NOOO!!!NO PUEDO HACERLO CONTIGO EN LA MISMA CASA DE YOH!!!SUÉLTAME!!!  
  
¿?: no te preocupes por ese imbecil...no creo que venga ya que esta en una fiesta muy ruidosa  
  
¿?: DE TODOS MODOS NO PUEDO ESCUCHE O NO YOH NO PUEDO HACERLO CONTIGO!!!  
  
Yoh: (O_O!)(se apresura y empieza a correr)  
  
Tamao: he???que le pasara al joven Yoh?(comienza a subir también las escaleras)  
  
Yoh: (se apresura hasta que llega a la puerta y la abre un poco para ver que pasa sin levantar sospechas de que anda espiando)(O_O!)!!!(ve a Hao y a Anna haciéndolo)  
  
Anna: NO POFAVOR YA DEJAME EMPAZ!!!  
  
Hao: jajaja aun me falta mucho por penetrarte así que no creas que te soltare(comienza a acariciarle los senos), además que tanto te preocupes...ya fuiste penetrada por mi...ahora me perteneces...tu y tu cuerpo me pertenecen jajaja!!!si quieres puedo excitarte ,mas para que sientas bien cual es el placer que te puede dar el shaman de fuego  
  
Anna: yo...yo...yo...yo quiero...yo quiero probar...yo quiero seguir probando...por favor Hao penétrame mas llega hasta tu limite(pone las menos detrás de la cabeza de Hao)  
  
Hao: claro Anna(iba penetrarla mas hasta que...)  
  
Yoh: (entra de golpe a la habitación)HAO!!!  
  
Hao y Anna: (paran de hacer lo que hacían)  
  
Yoh: COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO ANNA!?!?!?COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO!!!:'((se pone a llorar)NUNCA CREI QUE LLEGASES A HACER EL AMOR CON HAO!!!CREIA QUE TE IMPORTABA!!!PERO AHORA SOLO VEO QUE ME USABAS PARA TUS LABORES!!!CREIA QUE TU ME AMABAS!!!PERO AHORA VEO QUE ES MENTIRA!!!  
  
Anna: YOH NO ES LO QUE PARECE!!!EL ME OBLIGO!!!INTENTE DETENERLO PERO NO QUISO Y ME PENETRO DE IGUAL MANERA!!!  
  
Yoh: ESCUSAS!!!ESCUSAS ES LO UNICO QUE SABES DAR!!!PERO AHORA SI NO TE CREERE MAS TE PUEDES QUEDAR CON TU HAO!!!YO ME VOY!!!MALDITA PERRA DE MIERDA!!!  
  
Anna: YOH!!!  
  
Hao: (Hao transforma al espíritu de fuego en espada y le apunta en la nariz a Yoh)por tu bien, no vuelvas nunca mas a insultar a Anna...si no te ira mal...y tal como te dijo Anna...no fue culpa de ella...ya que yo la penetre y aaaaahhhhhhhh que lo disfrute  
  
Yoh: (O_O!)ENTONCES...LO QUE ME DECIA ANNA ERA VERDAD?!?!?!  
  
Hao: si lo era...pero no por eso dejare que te la lleves...lo siento Yoh...pero ahora tu prometida me pertenece(se separa del cuerpo de Anna, se viste y toma a Anna)ahora Yoh si no te es mucha molestia me la llevare espero que disfrutes ahora estar con Manta jajaja(desaparece en una estela de fuego)  
  
Yoh: A...nna...no...no le creo ninguna palabra a Anna...no se como pudo hacerme esto...MALDITA!!!(con los ojos todos llorosos)(sale corriendo de la habitación)  
  
Tamao: joven Yoh!  
  
Yoh: (sale corriendo sin hacerle caso a Tamao)  
  
Tamao: joven Yoh espéreme dígame que le sucede!(sale persiguiéndolo)  
  
Abajo en la sala:  
  
Manta: alguien sabe donde esta Yoh?  
  
Len: recuerdo que subió las escaleras al cuarto de Anna porque según el havia escuchado un ruido  
  
Horo-H: creo que andaba mas drogado que tu Len  
  
Len: QUIERES PELEAR HOTO HOTO!!!???  
  
Horo-H: siii vamos a hacerlo picudo!!!(Horo-H se lanza hacia Len Tao)  
  
Len: (peleaban se golpeaban y tiraban la ropa hasta que...)  
  
Todos:...........uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....AAAAAAAAAAA!!!.......uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuoooooooooooooAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Yoh: (baja de las escaleras y se dirige directamente hacia el baño seguido de Tamao)  
  
Tamao: espéreme joven Yoh dígame que le pase tal ves puede ayudarle!  
  
Yoh: (entra directo al baño)  
  
Tamao: joven...Yoh...no puedo permitir que se quede así, debo saber que le pasa para ver si puedo ayudarle...además no me gusta ver sufrir al joven Yoh(toma un suspiro y abre lentamente la puerta y entra sigilosamente cerrando la puerta)  
  
Yoh: BUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!BUAAAA!!!COMO PUDO HACERME ESTO!?!?!?COMO PUDO!!!(lloraba enfrente del espejo)  
  
Tamao: joven Yoh?  
  
Yoh: SNIF! SNIF! Tamao?(con los ojos todos llorosos)  
  
Tamao: por favor joven Yoh dígame que le pasa me preocupa mucho y lo peor es que nunca lo havia visto llorar de esa manera  
  
Yoh:...no es nada Tamao...no te preocupes por mi...  
  
Tamao: joven Yoh...(se acerca hacia Yoh y le pone la mano en la espalda)  
  
Yoh: (bruscamente se da vuelta y le grita)QUE NO ME PASA NADA!!!  
  
Tamao: (O_O)(quedo asustada y sorprendida)joven...Yoh(comienza a llorar)  
  
Yoh: (O_O)...TAMAO LO SIENTO MUCHO PERDONAME PERDONAME!!!lo que pasa es que andaba demasiado furioso(-_-)  
  
Tamao: por eso vine joven Yoh...quiero saber que le pasa  
  
Yoh: lo que pasa es que...  
  
Tamao: dígame...esta en confianza conmigo  
  
Yoh: (pesando: espera...Anna me engaño...jugo con mis sentimientos...me traiciono con Hao!!!bueno entonces si ella hizo eso entonces...yo también puedo jugar el mismo juego!!!ooo Anna espero que disfrutes lo que are!!!porque yo disfrutare mucho al verte sufrir...estaré así hasta que te des cuenta de tu error...y de cómo me trataste!)Tamao...  
  
Tamao: si joven Yoh?  
  
Yoh: prepárate...  
  
Tamao: he?(lo mira con una cara de confusión)a que se refiere...con que me prepare?  
  
Yoh: A ESTO!!!(Yoh tira a Tamao hacia la puerta y la apresa con las manos mientras que con la mano izquierda baja el seguro de la puerta para que nadie pueda entrar)  
  
Tamao: (asustada)que quiere hacerme joven Yoh!?!?!?  
  
Yoh: tan solo quiero hacer algo que Anna nunca me dio(Yoh se lo decía a Tamao arrancándole lentamente la ropa)  
  
Tamao: JOVEN YOH!!!  
  
Autora: Yoh será capaz de llegar a los extremos de por venganza violarse a Tamao? o será capaz de controlarse y afrontar todo tranquilamente? Descúbranlo al siguiente capitulo de un titulo que no se me XD...llamado "Venganza por amor, Venganza por odio"  
  
Se despide atentamente una Annita que esta comiendo "Donuts mientras escribe y escucha sus 148 canciones favoritas" XD!!!por cierto...si lo están leyendo...NO ME DEMANDEN!!!XD hasta el próximo capitulo!!!=D  
  
Recordatorio: recuerden que mi mail verdadero es marktodeath@hotmail.com 


End file.
